Chronicles of hatred
by alexandruvful
Summary: What whould have happened if Naruto made Sasuke realise at the Valley of the End that Itachi didn't kill his own clan without a certain reason? What if all believed that Naruto died at the Valley of the End? I'm not sure if i'll make pairings, but if i do , it will be Naruto x Yugito.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

This is my first story and I'm not sure how to begin (I'm kinda new to this). English is not my native language and I hope I don't make too many mistakes.

Well, here it goes. Enjoy and please rate!

_Italic _ thinking or quoting

_ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu jutsu**_

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or the Characters used in both my story and original Naruto plot.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of each other at the Valley of the End: Sasuke in Cursed Seal mode and Naruto in one-tailed mode. Sasuke had in his hand a Chidori powered by the Chakra of the Cursed Seal , while Naruto had in his hand a Rasengan powered by Kyūbi's Chakra.

Naruto still heard Sasuke's voice in his mind: _" Team 7 meant something to me , you became my best friend. That's why I really have to beat you. […] In order to gain more power I have to erase all the ties that keep me related to this weakness " . _He remembered every single word and he finally understood. "_His mind is truly in darkness so talking to him about what he had in Konoha won't help at all. I have to get his mind out of darkness... But how?"_

Sasuke was doing quite the same thing. "_Why is he trying so hard to get me back to Konoha? These links only bring me down so I have to get rid of 'em. __**"If you want to kill me, hate me , live in darkness and only return to me with these eyes I have now"**__but if I kill him I will do as Itachi wants me to and I don't wanna follow the paths Itachi wants me to follow. So what am I gonna do?"_

Suddenly both jumped at the same time at each other and met at the middle of the waterfall while their hands. Sasuke's hand met Naruto's hand, Chidori met Rasengan. A black sphere surrounded them and started to grow blocking the waterfall. Two people were in the waterfall. Two people who were so different in every aspect: personality, jutsus, clans , but at the same time , the same. Both have lived a horrible life , lives that no boy in world should ever live. Both had no parents, no family , almost no friends. Both have experienced hatred and finally they were friends. Each other was the closest thing to a friend they had ever had.

Meanwhile, half an hour away from Valley of the End

"Kami help me not to late!" begged Kakashi. "I'm always late and this is one of the worst moments in my life when i can be late".

Right at the moment the sky turned black and anyone within 30 miles away from the waterfall could feel a very weird chakra and a very big KI (killing intent).

"Oh no! I'm fucking late! NO! IT CAN'T BE TOO LATE!" cried Kakashi, as he started running as fast as he could. "I can't screw! I can't screw! Kami stop them! I can't fail them both. I've already failed too much in my life"

"Kakashi tell me. What the hell happened?" asked Pakkun.

"Sasuke fled from Konoha and Naruto is trying to bring him back" told Kakashi

"Oh fuck! Nothing good comes in my mind that implies both of them fighting with no holding back" realized Pakkun.

**Back at Valley of the End**

Back in the black sphere, Naruto in one-tailed mode was standing in front of a Sasuke in Cursed Seal mode. Naruto was no longer holding his Rasenga, while Sasuke still had a part of his Chidori in his hand. Suddenly, Sasuke moved his hand forward and implanted the remaining of his Chidori next to Naruto's heart, while Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke's heart. At that moment everything around them turned white and a big blinding light blocked their view. As the light began to fade, Sasuke and Naruto could still be seen standing in front of each other , but this time they both were in their human form , but five years younger. "You know Sasuke... Hatred brings you to nothing. These 13 years I've always been hated by everyone, almost no one stood by my side , except Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei and a few Anbu that protected me from being too hurt by the mobs. I sometimes thought about killing them , making them feel the same i felt for too long, but allowing myself to get in the darkness was surely the wrong way. One of the anbu who often helped me was Cat, or as you know him, Itachi, your brother (Sasuke widened his eyes at this) and i know he wouldn't do things like that without a certain reason. Instead of killing your last link to your family, get rid of the hatred and maybe you'll find the light out of your suffering. So for me it ends here... " told Naruto as the black sphere started to fade in white light. Sasuke landed near the waterfall, while Naruto landed in the water and fell to the bottom , while being taken away with flow.

Sasuke was now laying next to the waterfall. He could feel the rythm of his heart beginning to slow down but that was his last problem. He was now trying to understand what has just happened. Naruto was now dead , but that was not the most frightening thing. The most frightening thing was Naruto's last words . He never thought about it before. "_Itachi was clearly a genius, one of the best __strategist__ that Konoha ever had. He clearly wouldn't do something like that without a real reason, because killing your own parents , your own family just to find out how strong you are is something that a fool or more probably a crazy man would do , not a genius like Itachi was. And another thing, why didn't he kill me? He killed our parents (who should be more important), so why didn't he kill me? And another thing, I think when I saw him last time , right before he fled from Konoha, crying. I think I saw him crying. But why would he cry? A few moments ago he was cold like usual. I didn't think about it before , but something's wrong there and one way or another i will find out. I believe the answer might be back in the Uchiha Compound." _he thought. Then he turned his head to the waterfall and thought about Naruto. "_But Naruto ... died... I can't believe I've been so blind enough to kill the only person that was close to me as a friend. I don't know know what am I going to do now..." _he thought right before he passed out.

**After 5 minutes**

Kakashi arrived at the waterfall with Pakkun as it just started to rain.

"Wow! Here took place one hell of fight!_" _said Pakkun.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke's body. _"Yeah... Well i can't believe he really stopped Sasuke" _thought Kakashi.

"Wait here is Sasuke... but where is Naruto? Pakkun, where is Naruto?" asked Kakashi hoping he wasn't kidnapped

.

"I can't feel his scent out of this Valley. Maybe he fell in to the water"

"_Oh no..._" thought Kakashi

_"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **__yelled Kakashi. "The clone will search for Naruto while we bring Sasuke's body back to Konoha." told Kakashi._

* * *

_And... cut. I hope you like it. Read, enjoy and review! _

_'till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2- A new Era

It looks like I can't stay too long away from the keyboard. So here it goes the second chapter. I don't know how long a chapter should be, but it looks like 1000 words is a little bit too short , or too short for me. I'll try to make this one a little bit longer. But you know, 1000 words on is little and to write 1000 words can be sometimes harsh.

Redlox2 : we'll see :)

_Italic _ thinking or quoting

_ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu jutsu**_

___**Demon speaking**_

Disclaimers: I don't know why I'm doing this, 'cause it's obvious Kishimoto owns Naruto not me. T_T

* * *

So Kakashi started running towards Konoha with Sasuke on his back.

"_I've been such a fool. I should have seen it last time on the roof..."_

_Flashback_

"Fight me now! Right here!" yelled Sasuke.

"_There's something wrong with him, with his look... I don't know... But I was so looking forward to this fight" _thought Naruto.

**After a few more minutes later , on the hospital roof**

After a few punches aimed for each other's gut, they both stopped looking at each other. Sasuke was on a water tank, while Naruto was standing on the opposite side of the roof. Sasuke, after a few hand signs , formed a Chidori in his hand, while Naruto , at the same time, formed with the help of a single shadow clone a Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke smirked and thought about how he was so going to win this fight. Naruto ,on the other hand, smirked also , but inside he was a little bit worried about the situation. Suddenly, Sasuke jumped off the water tank at Naruto with his Chidori glowing in Raiton Chakra. Naruto , instinctively, jumped too with his hand with Rasengan in front.

"STOOOOP!" cried Sakura. "Please you two stop!" "_Please someone, anyone stop them" _thought Sakura running at both , tears falling from her eyes.

"_OH SHIT, I CAN'T STOP_" both thought.

Kakashi appeared right between them and threw them at the two water tanks on the roof, stopping them from clashing.

"Sasuke! I thought I told you Chidori is a jutsu created to protect the ones close to you, your friends. I think killing Naruto with your Chidori isn't a way of protecting Naruto, right Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Sasuke with a frown. Sasuke growled and looked at the tank Naruto crashed into and smirked at the fact that his Chidori did more damage than his Rasengan.

_Flashback end_

"_I should have realized that moment that Sasuke will go for the kill if he got the time and the place to. I've been such a fool. I should have realized ..."_. Kakashi stopped thinking when he got the memories of his clone. "Oh fuck! What the hell happened to Naruto?" yelled Kakashi.

_Flashback. Time: Kyubi attack, 13 years ago._

Kakashi along with other Konoha Shinobi were fighting Kyubi and Kakashi was wondering where Yondaime, his sensei was. Suddenly Gamabunta appeared on Kyubi stopping him from destroying the whole village with another bijudama ( Tailed Beast Ball ) . In a yellow flash, Minato appeared next to Kakashi and told him loud enough , so that he would be the only one who hears: "Kakashi, please protect Naruto over the years" and he disappeared along with Kyubi.

_Flashback end_

"_I've failed him for 13 years. I could have done so much more for him. He was beaten to death so many times, that I can't count. I could have been there for him , to defend him. He felt so much hatred from the villagers. He had almost no one there for him. He was banished from the __orphanage__. His house was broken into so many times. I wonder how he can still smile, even if it's often a fake smile. Minato-sensei, Kushina, if you see what has happened with your son, you're so gonna hate me. I've failed him too much, and if he's dead ... i will be too ashamed to even get close to the Memorial Stone..." _thought Kakashi as they were getting close to Konoha. He let Sasuke at the hospital and went straight to the Hokage tower.

**At the Hokage tower**

"Hokage-sama, I arrived a little bit too late. I found Sasuke unconscious laying on the ground. He had major wounds, but he'll be fine. I let him at the hospital. But this is not the problem..." Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the short pause. "The real problem is... I couldn't find Naruto", told Kakashi.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tsunade.

"Pakkun told me he couldn't feel his scent anywhere outside the valley, so there was only one possibility left: he fall into the water, but you know how strong the flow is there. I left a shadow clone to search for him there, but after two hours of searching , he didn't find anything"

"So Naruto has ... probably died...?" asked Jiraiya standing outside the opened window of the Hokage Tower.

"I'm afraid that's a possibility..." answered Kakashi staring at the floor.

"I can't believe everything led to this... I have to go to find him." told Jiraiya looking at Hokage faces.

**Meanwhile, last couple of hours with Naruto**

"_I can't believe... He went directly for the kill. It truly makes me think if he lied when he said 'You became my best friend' . Oh fuck my heart hurts like hell and I'm at the bottom of this river so i barely see the surface... . I can't swim and I'm too low on chakra and the river flow keeps me at the bottom of the river. I can't die... I Can't Die! NO! I CAN'T DIE! NOT UNTIL I BECOME HOKAGE!" _

_"____**You're weak... you're too weak. Brat, you're so gonna fucking die... The seal is too strong and i can't give you anymore chakra" **__huffed Kyubi inside his cage._

_"____So basically I'm dead..., right?__" _

_But just when Kyubi started to answer, they heard noise ahead. "____Oh no fuck, I'm running out of air and i have a gift a head... the best gift I could get: another waterfall. I'm screwed.__" As he got near the waterfall and the sound of the waterfall became more clear ,he ran out of air. _

_"Kyubi, is there any situation possible, where I'm not screwed?"_

_"____**Brat, only with tones of luck"**__ answered Kyubi. "That's what I thought too and I'm not the lucky type"_

_He reached the edge of the waterfall and fall along the waterfall and... he was very "lucky" this waterfall was three times bigger than the one back at the valley of the end. So he had 0 chances of survival in his current condition._

_"NOOO! I CAN"T DIEEEE!" and at that moment multiple things have happened. He felt the biggest pain ever in his __stomach (around his seal) and in his heart, pain that combined and moved forward to his eyes. He felt his eyes burning from the pain, like someone broke his eyelids and set his eyes on fire. Naruto lost control due to the huge pain. He opened his eyes . His eyes where no longer cerulean blue, they where ripple-like pattern which spreaded over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae. He instinctively moved his hand to the ground and yelled: __**Shinra Tensei **__and stopped in mid-air and began to float heading to the ground near the waterfall. _

_"____**What the...**__" ,but he didn't finish the sentence. Kyubi had his mouth on the ground and the eyes widened at maximum. " ____**It can't be... It ... can ... not... be possible **__" Kyubi __stuttered. He then sighed and sighed and after a few minutes he cleared his thoughts. " ____**So... he's the one you were talking about... **__". Kyubi smirked and turned to the back of his cage. " ____**A new era will soon begin. Can't wait to see how it will all turn **__" he said and fell asleep._

* * *

___And... cut!_

_ I know... I know ... I said I would make it longer, but a cat crossed the road I was walking on, so I had to take the longer road and I got lost on the paths of life so I had no time to write more._

_'till next time! (Hopefully not today :) )_


	3. Chapter 3- Shinigami's gift

_It took me a little more to make a new Chapter, but here I am writing a new Chapter._

_So here it goes..._

_Italic __thinking or quoting_

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu jutsu**

**Demon speaking**

* * *

_Chapter 3- Shinigami's gift_

_"____**What the...**__" ,but he didn't finish the sentence. Kyubi had his mouth on the ground and the eyes widened at maximum. " ____**It can't be... It ... can ... not... be possible **__" Kyubi __stuttered. He then sighed and sighed and after a few minutes he cleared his thoughts. " ____**So... he's the one you were talking about... **__". Kyubi smirked and turned to the back of his cage. " ____**A new era will soon begin. Can't wait to see how it will all turn **__" he said and fell asleep._

_**Several hours later**_

_"What the fuck happened?! ... I only remember falling into that waterfall and moreover why do my eyes hurt like hell?!" asked Naruto as he got back to his feet. "Why are my eyes burning!?"_

_" __**Calm down brat! Take a look at your eyes. **__" told him Kyubi. Then Naruto moved to the bank of the river and saw his eyes. "What the hell happened to my eyes!? Where are my blue eyes?! What's with these purple eyes?! That's why I felt them burning, isn't it?". " ____**Ugh ... would you calm down already?! Those eyes are called the Rinnegan and the only one known to have ever **__**possessed**____** thos**____**e eyes was only Rikudo Sennin. **__" told him Kyubi. " You mean the founder of ninja world as it is now? I'm so awesome!" talked Naruto as he started jumping around, forgetting the pain in his eyes and the fact that he nearly died . " ____**What a cheeky a**____**nd **__**energetic**____**brat **__" thought Kyubi chuckling._

* * *

_**Meanwhile, all this time with Jiraiya**_

_"____It can't be possible! There's no way Naruto could die! He went thro____ugh __tougher times____ with the civilians. He also got Kyubi and Kyubi should have healed his wounds! So there's no way he could have died, unless ..._

_**Flashback, training with Jiraiya before the finals of the Chunin**_

_"____So he has a very very bad chakra control... I think Orochimaru-teme might have helped the situation.__" thought Jiraiya."Brat come here!"called Jiraiya. "Wasn't I supposed to do the water walking exercise?!" huffed Naruto. "Well that can wait. This is a trustin__g exercise. Take your shirt off. Good. Now channel some chakra around your stomach. Good." " ____Well here is the Eight Trigrams Seal. Indeed a true piece of art, Minato. Just as expected from you. Really the strongest seal. The spiral keeps Kyubi's chakra and also his huge amount of hatred, while the 8 symbols are the 8 paths of chakra that pass through the stomach. They also serve as a way to combine Kyubi's chakra with his chakra, but also serve as a sponge for Kyubi's hatred. However, thinking about Kyubi's huge hatred, this sponge is quite useless. ____Well wait ...What the hell is that Five Elements Seal doing there anyways?! I don't really remember Minato adding another seal! Wait... ugh fuck! This is Orochimaru's doing! It's blocking the chakra from getting out of the seal and also disturbing the kid's chakra control. No wonder he had so bad chakra 's get rid of it!" __thought Jiraiya as he removed the seal. "OUCH! THAT HURT ERO-SENNIN! What was that for?" asked Naruto as he held his stomach in pain. "Eh , well nothing" "____Still disturbing the seal this way, will still block Kyubi's chakra from being used at a higher level then let's say summoning Gamabunta four times for about another three weeks I say. Let's hope nothing bad happens by then." __thought Jiraiya as Naruto went back to water walking train__ing __succeeding__at his first try._

_**Flashback end**_

___Oh no! That might have been a big , big problem! Then the possibility of him being dead stands... BUT NO! He can't be dead!" __thought Jiraiya running at full speed towards Valley of the End._

* * *

_**Back with Naruto**_

_"I'm so hungry! I need to find very fast a village where I can eat so after that I can go back to Konoha" talked Naruto, as he started running along the river at medium speed, but as soon as made three steps , he fell to the ground in huge pain. "Oh fuck! I can't move! So for now I need to find a place to hide-out near this spot and rest. The pain won't let me even make a step so I should rest first. But I can't see any place near me where I can hide without being spotted. I am so unlucky today!". "____**Kit, get behind that waterfall. I know it hurts like hell , but that spot seems the only plausible place where you can hide and rest for now. **__" Kyubi told Naruto. Naruto nodded and got back to his feet with huge pain. " But Kyubi the river is too big and the waterfall and the flow are too strong for how weak I am , so I won't even get close to the waterfall without dying." realized Naruto. " ____**Wow! Wow! You started thinking brat, what the hell happened?! **__" teased Kyubi. "Fuck you furball!" huffed Naruto. " ____**Ow I didn't knew you were homosexual! Or at least interested in making sex with fox **__" teased Kyubi a little more. " I wasn't meaning it that way!" growled Naruto. _

_" ____**Whatever brat. Now get to the edge of the waterfall. Good. Now time to use (again) one of the Rinnegan powers. Hold your arms in front of you and concentrate a medium size of Chakra. I know you're already low on Chakra, but you don't have any other chance. Now imagine everything being blown away in front of your hands **__"_

_"_**Shinra Tensei!" **yelled Naruto without his own will. Immediately the water was blown away , showing for 3 seconds a very large cave behind the waterfall, leaving Naruto just enough time to jump behind the waterfall into the cave.

"What THE HELL was that!?" asked Naruto with his jaw on the ground.

**"****__****I have just told ya! One of rinnegan's specific powers.**** " **answered Kyubi.

"Ok...?!" he said right before he dropped to the ground unconscious due to the Chakra use and the immense pain in his body.

**"****__****I think we've forced that a little bit too much. Anyways, now he'll have just enough time to recover. Though I have a feeling he won't return to Konoha."**Right that moment, Naruto's stomach made a funny noise.** " ****__****Let's hope e won't die because of his hunger ****" **laughed Kyubi inside his cage.

During the following three days, naruto laid there on the ground unconscious. Unknown to Naruto and Kyubi, the awakened rinnegan caused this tiredness of naruto, so that the rinnegan could work now on his features. So during these three days , Naruto's chakra signature was changed ( This is the reason why during these three days, Jiraiya who was constantly searching for Naruto along the river couldn't actually find him), the chakra reserves , that were already jonin level, were increased to somewhere near Kage level, giving him perfect chakra control, his hair has grown and became more spiky, giving him the looks of Rikudo Sennin (except his whisker marks).

* * *

******After these three days**

Jiraiya returned to Konoha with his head between his legs. He entered the Hokage Mansion , of course through the window, 'cause Jiraiya isn't the type to use a door.

" Tsunade-hime ... I failed. Though I won't stop searching for him, it is quite clear that he's dead. According to Sasuke, he died after his Chidori strike and fell into the water , so his body might have reached the ocean, so we might never retrieve his body. I've looked anywhere for his chakra signature, but found nothing. I can't believe it turned out to this..."told Jiraiya

" I hoped he was still alive somewhere, but if neither you nor Kakashi found him ... I guess it can't be helped. The council is meeting today." the Hokage answered.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Jiraiya.

"I guess we have to declare him dead" answered Tsunade rubbing her temples, holding back her tears. After all he was the main reason she accepted being Hokage. "_Kami! Why him too? I guess Hashirama-jiji's necklace was filled with too much bad luck. It's better for it to be on the bottom of the ocean than killing even more men. I hoped that the necklace will remain on the bottom of the ocean, but not along with Naruto ... "_

"_I can't even look at your face Minato, I deserve every punch you'll throw at me after my death." thought Jiraiya looking at the floor. _

Hours later, at the council meeting

"Has Jiraiya-sama found the boy?" asked one of the clan heads.

"Unfortunately, no. His body might never be retrieved, but i guess one thing is clear ..." answered the Hokage making a long pause.

"And that would be?" Asked everybody at the same time.

"He's dead" answered Tsunade. The Shinobi Council was silenced by her words, because they all knew the boy stopped Ichibi from destructing half of the village. But, on the other hand, the rest of the council , consisted of civilians looked as happy as they could throw a party right there right at that moment. "THE DEMON'S GONE!" they yelled being as happy as they could be.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Tsunade silencing them. "He was the one who stopped Ichibi from destroying the whole village. He even stopped and brought back your precious Uchiha!"

"But he beat him to death! Only by luck Sasuke's not dead now! That Demon should have died so long ago!" a random villager said.

"Yes! I bet he didn't even stop Ichibi. I heard Sasuke was there too. That Demon didn't do anything. The Uchiha was the one who saved us!" another random villager said and all the other villagers nodded.

" SHUT UP! Whether you like it or not , he's one of the village's heros, so his name will be written on the Memorial Stone!" yelled Tsunade

"No way that Demon's name will be written on the memorial stone! We should vote!" yelled one villager.

"Ok. Who's for writing his name?" All the shinobi except Hiashi raised their hands. "_Oh no... it won't go well." _"Who's against?" All the villagers raised their hands. So the elders and Hiashi weren't neither against nor for.

"Looks like we won! His name won't be written!" smirked the civilians.

"There's no fucking way..." huffed Tsunade. "_I thought Hiashi won't raise his hand...I'm so so so so sorry Naruto. I can't even get his name on the Memorial Stone... I'm so ashamed of my self. Is this the village we all loved ?" thought Tsunade thinking about the loved ones._

"And now let's talk about Sasuke's punishment" told Tsunade, trying her best not to go nuts and hit everything in her way.

"Punishment for what?" the civilians raised their eyebrows.

"The punishment for betraying the village!" yelled Tsunade.

"But he didn't betray the village! He was under the effect of Orochimaru's Cursed Seal" one random civilian told.

"As far as I know Sasuke didn't have his Cursed Seal fully activated. It was activated after he fled from Konoha. And before he fled, Kakashi sealed the Cursed Seal so that it wouldn't affect him" answered the lazy Shukaku.

"Yes. Let's vote." told Tsunade.

"I propose he'll stay a week in Konoha's prison, the next one week arrested at his home, training won't be allowed and for the following month he'll be on probation period, with two Anbu constantly with him. But this punishment, after he gets out of the hospital. By the way, how long is he going to stay in hospital?" asked Danzo.

"Two more weeks." answered Tsunade.

"Is he alright?" asked the civilians.

"Yeah ... we healed most of his wounds. But he will still have to rest and recover. He is unconscious at the moment" answered Tsunade.

"That demon... nearly killed the last Uchiha" huffed one civilian as the other started to complain also.

They next voted Danzo's suggestion. The shinobi except Hiashi and the elders voted for and the civilians, all voted against.

"So Danzo's suggestion will be applicated. We will hold the funeral for the boy later" said Tsunade.

"Funeral for the Demon? We should hold a carnival, not a funeral!" a random civilian said and the others agreed.

"You idiots..." stuttered Tsunade.

* * *

Later, a little funeral was held for the boy, because only a few people came, the ones who knew Naruto for who he was, not for who he held: Kakashi, Sakura holding Sasuke in her arms so that he could stand, the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kurenai and her team, Asuma and her team, some of the clan heads and a few shinobi who saw Naruto fighting Ichibi. Everyone , except Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi, was wondering, why was his grave next to Minato Namikaze's. Also everyone was wondering why Sasuke wanted so much to come to the funeral (they all saw the way he was acting and wondered about this sudden change of actions). Everyone held flowers in their hands, and each one of them neared the grave and told Naruto how much they cared about him.

Sakura: "_I'm so sorry you died. I can realize now that you really were a true ninja. No matter what happened, you really never went back on your words__... I hope someday I'll become a true ninja like you, except the part with being a baka all the time" she thought as she chuckled a bit at the last part._

Sasuke: "_ I'm such an idiot. I wonder... Naruto, I really acted this way all the time? I'm wondering if you were the Dobe or I. I'm so sorry I killed you, I'm so ashamed just by looking at your empty grave. You were right, I was in darkness for too long and it was a bad thing. Now that you opened my eyes with your death I can realize a lot of things that I ignored. I clearly remember Itachi crying right before he left, I remember that even though he was cold looking and speaking, I could clearly see his body shaking. I swear I'll find the truth. I'm sorry it came up to this... You were indeed my best. Thank you Naruto..."_

Kakashi: "_Sensei, Obito, I feel so ashamed of myself. I failed so bad that I'm ashamed even to come at the Memorial Stone. I can't forgive myself for being so blind and idiot. __If I hadn't been so stupid, he would have lived now._

* * *

******Right at that moment, with Shinigami**

**"********You , humans, can be so idiots at certain times!****" **told Shinigami

"I know, Shinigami-sama. I'm so ashamed of my self that Naruto went through this much. If I were now in the village, I would kill all the civilians." answered Minato.

"Wrong! I'm the one who will kill them all dattebane!" answered a very angry Kushina.

" So disgraceful!" told Hashirama and Tobirama.

"I know... I was to old... I couldn't do too much" came a beaten, younger form of Sarutobi.

"You want round 2 or what Sarutobi!?" asked an even more angrier form of Kushina.

"No no no..." gulped Sarutobi.

**"****Calm down!"** yelled Shinigami ******"It is very interesting that he awakened the rinnegan. If he brings you back, I'll give him a gift." **told Shinigami as he faded away.

"What was that supposed to mean?" they all asked at the same time.

* * *

******Back at the funeral**

All except Tsunade and Jiraiya told their last words. As the shinobi began to leave, the only ones who stayed were Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shikamaru and Sasuke who stood on the ground right in front of the grave.

" Shikamaru, are you ok?" asked Tsunade a shaking form of Shikamaru.

" I ... I ... don't deserve to be chunin. It's my fault. Because of me, he died..." answered Shikamaru.

" Calm down Shikamaru! It's not your fault! It's my fault, I've been reckless." answered Kakashi.

" No Kakashi, we all have our fault, not only you..." told Jiraiya.

" However, the biggest fault is mine" Sasuke answered.

They all widened their eyes. "_What has happened to him? I bet something happened at the Valley of the End between them. Maybe Naruto told him something " thought Kakashi._

"Tell me ..." Shikamaru caught their attention. " I have noticed something. His grave is right next to Yondaime's. I haven't thought about it before, but Naruto , except his whisker marks, looks the same as Yondaime Hokage. Is Naruto his son?"

Sasuke widened his eyes as he realized that Shikamaru was right. "_So you finally have figured it out. It's curious that he didn't find out earlier, but considering he's so lazy.I guess it's no reason to hide this fact anymore" _both Tsunade and Jiraiya thought.

"Yes. " answered Kakashi.

" But if he's Yondaime's son, why did you hide the fact from anyone and moreover why is he hated so much by anyone in the village?" asked Shikamaru.

" First, if everyone had known that Naruto is Yondaime's son, Iwa who hates Minato with passion would have tried to killed or kidnap Naruto. Second, Bijus can not be killed, so Minato did the next best thing, he sealed it in his son." answered Tsunade.

"So Kyubi is sealed in Naruto?!" asked Sasuke. "_So that's where the red chakra came from..." _"But why his own son?"

"That's a question only Yondaime himself can answer , but I guess he trusted his son to be the only one strong enough to master the power and to stand the hatred" answered Kakashi.

* * *

******A few hours later**

Kakashi took Sasuke back to the hospital, Shikamaru walked back home and Tsunade went to the Hokage Mansion leaving Jiraiya alone in the graveyard.

"I still got a feeling that you're alive. I won't give searching." said Jiraiya as he left the graveyard.

* * *

******Back with Naruto**

Naruto slowly woke up and got back slowly to his feet.

"Ugh... How long I was out? Ugh... I'm so fucking hungry!" told Naruto.** " ****__****Three days brat... Three days ****". **"WHAAAT!? I should get out of the cave and search for a village and a place where I can eat... and fast"

He walked towards the waterfall.** " ********Shinra Tensei ****" **he yelled and jumped out of the cave next to the waterfall. He started running along the river for about three hours , but the night came , so he made a fire and eat some fish and then fell asleep next to a tree.

* * *

******Inside Kyubi's cage**

**" ****__****I still can't get over the fact that he's got the rinnegan ****" **talked Kyubi particularly to no one.

**" ****__****Me too****" **came a voice behind the fox.

**"****__****Who talked?!****" **asked Kyubi as he turned around looking for the source of the voice

**"****__****Nobody. Take the brat to Whirpool Country, in the Uzukage Mansion, in the Vault ****__****and tell him to search for a black scroll. Make sure he doesn't return to Konoha.****" **the voice told Kyubi.

**"**** __****Why? Who are you? ****" **asked Kyubi, but the answer didn't come.** " ****__****So it left. I think I heard that voice before... But when ...? where ... ? ****"**

* * *

******Next morning **

Naruto woke up with a bad headache. He started running along the river and after six hours he reached the ocean. "Waaaait a second ... I want to go back to Konoha, so ... why am I running in the opposite direction?" realized Naruto**. " ****__**** Uh so you finally realized? ****" **asked the fox lazily in his cage. " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!? " yelled Naruto.** " ****__****Calm down brat! I was wondering how long would it take you to realise... ****" **answered Kyubi. " I swear I'm so gonna... Wait! I recognise that bridge! So I'm close to Wave Country! I guess I can make Izuna and the others a short visit." he said as he started to run towards the bridge. " _"Great Naruto Bridge" _I can't believe they named the bridge after my name! I'm so awesome!" he said as he started running towards the Wave country.

* * *

**In front of Tazuna's house.**

"Naruto ...? It's really ...you?!" asked Tazuna with his eyes widened at maximum.

"Yes! It's really me!" answered a smiling Naruto

"You're alive?!" answered Tazuna.

"If I'm here , I think I'm alive"

"Everybody thought you were dead!"

"Really?"

"Yes... back in Konoha you were declared dead and the village is full of parties and carnivals. They are very happy that the village doesn't have you anymore. They didn't even write your name on the memorial stone. They broke into your apartment burned your house and wrote on the walls 'The Demon is gone'. All the villages know about that and , they're all disgusted about their actions. Wave Country and Tea Country even broke their alliances with Konoha. We think sooner or later the other countries will do the same"

"What ... ? They hate me so much ...? "

"Yes... That village truly doesn't deserve you. But anyways, are you hungry? You look very tired! Let's get inside" told Tazuna as they entered the house.

* * *

Aaaand ... cut! Phew! This time I made the chapter longer. Sorry for the spelling, grammatic or logic mistakes.

I have just read the last manga chapter and I saw Minato saying something about a gift he intends to give Naruto. What's he talking about? The other half of Kyubi's chakra ?

'till next time!


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm an Uzumaki!

Well here goes my fourth chapter … My short holiday came to an end so I truly don't now how often I will post new chapters.

I see that fanfiction is playing with the font, from now on I'll check twice the font.

**plump**: Thanks so much for your review! Because of your review, I remembered I forgot to tell that the rinnegan got rid of his toad contract. He at the moment doesn't even need a summoning contract, his rinnegan already gives him the ability to summon any animal he wants. As for Kushina's grave, it was right next Minato's, but I didn't mention anything about it because I thought it wasn't necessary. I mean, the younger generation, Shikamaru's I mean, don't know about Uzumaki Kushina. As for Tsunade announcing about Naruto's heritage, maybe she waits a bit so that the things will calm down, or she needs some time to recover. Naruto might not know about what Kumo tried to do. You know, he was very young at that moment and he wasn't the type to pay attention in class, or anywhere else he could hear about it. About the advice about the font, I don't really know what happened, I used the right font, I think something happened when I uploaded the chapter on the site and looked for any other mistakes. I will also use delineation for chapters, it seems very useful.

_Italic __thinking or quoting_

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu jutsu**

**_Demon speaking_**

Disclaimers (In chapter 3 I forgot to write the Disclaimers) : I don't own any of the Naruto characters that are both in anime/manga and my story.

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – I'm an Uzumaki!**

Naruto and Tazuna entered the empty house. Naruto was still thinking that the village truly hated him there and was truly thinking about the fact if he should return or not. He seriously thought about what he had back in Konoha. The Third Hokage-jiji, the first and probably the only one who cared about him in his childhood until he died, died. He had Tsunade who was like mother or a grand-mother for him, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei , maybe Kakashi , his crush Sakura, who used to hit him most of the time, Sasuke , Teuchi and Ayame. Maybe the only things he would truly miss from Konoha, would be a few good friends and his special ramen.

" _**Huh … so you're thinking about staying or not in the village, right?" **_asked a lazy Kyubi.

"Yeah … I really don't know what to do " answered a very confused Naruto.

" _**Let me tell you how I see the things. Back in Konoha, you have: 6 or 7 people who care about you, a whole village that hates you and wants you dead, right now no apartment , no family, a crush that has no feeling for you, but moreover hits you at any given time. And now you have the rinnegan... even if it's a great asset to your power, you have to agree that they don't give you the look of a normal nin. **_and Naruto nodded _**. If you go back you'll be seen as even a bigger freak. The civilians will think it's a sign that I'm controlling you even more, they will treat you worse than they have treat you until now. If you still think it's a good idea **__**to return to Konoha … . Oh and you should come back to reality , that old , drunk man is looking at you. But come back later, I have something very important to talk with you about.**_" Kyubi said leaving a confused Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you ok?!" asked Tazuna.

"Yeah... It's just a little headache and I feel a little dizzy, but it's ok. Where are Inari and Tsunami?"

"Well, Inari I think is with his friends in the village playing and Tsunami is buying vegetables."

"Can I go to sleep a few hours until they come back home?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, no problem the room upstairs is all yours. See you later!" told Tazuna

"Thanks a lot old man!" he said as he went upstairs.

* * *

**Later in Naruto's room **

"What do you want to talk about Kyubi?"

"_**First, I have placed a little henge on your eyes, so that they know seem you old blue eyes, not the rinnegan. Second, I thought it's just about the time to talk about your heritage. " **_spoke Kyubi.

"Thanks Kyubi. You know who my parents are?" asked Naruto with his eyes widened.

"_**Yes brat. But, first let's talk about Uzushiogakure. It will make you understand a little bit more about your mother. Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides) was the shinobi village of the Land of Whirlpools." "**_Was?! So , it doesn't exist anymore?" _**"It still exists, but nobody lives there anymore, the village was destroyed**_ _**by Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. For three days, Uzushiogakure has stood against the three powerful villages. The population in this village was mainly consisted of the Uzumaki clan" **_"Waaaait! I have a clan?!" _**" Not really, most of them died, so more correctly said would be 'you had a clan'. Your mother has lived in Uzushiogakure until she had 6 or seven years. Then she was brought to Konoha to be the next Kyubi Jinchūriki, 'cause Mito, the previous one, was too old and close to death." **_"So they used a child from another village. How disgraceful, to use a child that's not from your village, to be brought at 6 or 7 years old to another village, to leave your home, to be a jinchūriki. How awful!" " _**Makes you wanna come back faster to Konoha? Anyways, she had a beautiful life, because she was loved and had friends. She started being happy when she met Minato, your father. His full name was 'Minato Namikaze'." **_"Waait... why does this name sound so familiar?" " _**So you were truly sleeping in the class when they talked about Yondaime." **_"Wa-aa-aa-aait... so … Yondaime is my father?" asked Naruto as his body started shaking. " _**Yes. It's quite interesting that your hero is also your dad, isn't it?" **_"Yes... but why did he seal Kyubi, in his own son? And another thing, you were sealed in my mother how did you escape?" " _**Well brat to these questions , you're own parents will answer." **_told Kyubi as he went to sleep.

"What was that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto as he went to sleep too.

* * *

**Later, the same day**

"Naruto-niisan!" spoke Inari. "You really are alive!?" asked Inari with his eyes widened.

"Inari! I think I'm alive. How are you?"

"Well, fine, I just came back from the village. Everybody talks there about how hated you were in Konoha and everybody thinks you're dead. It seems like the whole country is upset, because of your, now supposed, death."

"Really?"

"Yeah Naruto, you're the hero of the Wave country! You should have known that by now!" answered Tazuna as he entered the room.

Naruto looked at the ground with his full of tears. "_I can't cry! Not in front of them! Here I'm a hero and everybody cares about me, back in Konoha almost everyone thinks I'm a demon. But, … , my dad was the fourth hokage... What the fuck should I do now!? I don't know what I should do anymore... " 'Follow the path your heart shows' _ a voice in his head said. "_Yeah … I guess that's right. I think this is the best decision. I won't return to Konoha, but I'll make sure to help Konoha in every way I can. Yes this way I will feel better and also I won't disappoint my parents." _he thought as he wiped the tears that were in his eyes.

"The food is ready! Let's eat!" shouted Tsunami from the kitchen.

"Yes, we should better go to eat." told Tazuna

They ate rice bowls , some salad and Yakiniku. And after they ate, Naruto went outside to walk around the house and clear a bit his thoughts. " _**Kit. I want you to go tomorrow to Uzushiogakure, your mother's former village." **_"Why?" " _**Don't you want to know more about your clan? **_" "I do want to know more, but I don't even know where Uzushiogakure is" " _**It is in Whirlpool Country " **__"_ And where exactly is Whirlpool country?". " _**North-East of Wave country, at about 30 km from here " **_"Ok, but how do I get there?" " _**I don't know. Ask the old man, perhaps, he'll know. " **_

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Konoha, the same day**

"Bear announce everyone to come in front of the Hokage Mansion. I have to announce everyone about Uzumaki Naruto's heritage now that he's dead." told Tsunade. "_It's about the time to slap those idiot civilians" thought Tsunade with a little smirk._

As everyone was announced about the announcement, everyone raised an eyebrow. Most of the civilians thought it's just a waste of time. "What should be so important about that '_Demon Brat_' that they would have to come so fast at the Hokage Mansion. Only Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke and Shikamaru knew what she was about to announce.

**Later in front of the Hokage Mansion**

Everyone was standing in front of the Hokage Mansion waiting for the Hokage to appear and make the announcement. Almost everybode was talking about what would be the announcement, but truly most of them had no idea. The Hokage appeared and silenced them all.

"Now, I shall make the announcement! Do anyone of you know who were Naruto Uzumaki's parents?" asked the Hokage.

"People who hate him enough to leave the Demon alone as he should have been!" a random civilian said and the other civilians nodded.

"SHUT UP IDOTS! You shall look at the ground in shame after you find out who they were!" yelled Tsunade.

The villagers raised their eyebrows and questioned her sanity. " _And now to drop the bomb … _His father was … Minato Namikaze , the forth Hokage, and his mother , Uzumaki Kushina." she said.

Everyone , except those who knew had their jaws on the ground and thought at the same time " _WHAT THE FUCK!? THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY!" _. Those a little bit more clever realized that he looked quite the same as Yondaime and there aren't many people with yellow hair and blue eyes.

"There's no way! It's a lie!" yelled a civilian and the other civilians thought the same thing.

"Think a little bit about it: He was born right the day the Kyubi attacked and Minato and Kushina died, he has the same look except the whisker marks as Minato." told a shocked Asuma.

"Yes! Moreover (All the people widened their eyes at the fact that there was more) , as his name says 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju" , he was the last Uzumaki of our village and one of the last two Senjus that live here, making me the only Senju that lives in this village, the clan that founded the village along with the Uchihas"

"You fucking idiots! He was a very important asset to the village! He saved our village and was Yondaime's son! See what you did now?" yelled a shinobi who realized how important was Naruto for the village.

"It must be a lie! That Demon can't be our hero's son , as for the Uzumaki name, it must be a coincidence!" yelled a civilian and the other civilians nodded although they were all a little bit mindfucked.

As everyone left the Hokage Mansion, all the shinobi held a huge respect for Naruto , for the fact that he was Yondaime's and Kushina's son, for the fact that he was from the two most powerful clans in the world and finally for what he endured through his childhood. Sasuke was mainly thinking about what Naruto told him last time, but he had in his mind also the fact that he had two clans and a thought crossed his mind: "_Wait a second! He was from two of the most powerful clans in the world. He must have at least one kekke genkai! I'll make sure to ask Kakashi later about this!" _The civilians stupid as they were still thought it was a lie. However, some of them how didn't really hate the boy or were indifferent realized that they should have done more for the boy and felt a little bit ashamed about it.

* * *

**Next day in Wave country**

Naruto woke up after just a few hours of sleeping. He was up almost the whole night thinking and rethinking about everything that happened to him that week. But one thing was truly minfucking: "_Since when did Kyubi become so friendly?! I remember him to be very grumpy when it came to the situation of helping me. I guess the appearance of the rinnegan might have changed her. But such a big change?" _He was also nervous about what he would find in Uzushiogakure._ " I feel very nervous about the fact that I will see the ruins of the village that might have been my former village"_

"Naruto-niisan are you up?" came Inari's voice from behind the door.

"Yes Inari, I'm up!"

"Come down! We have to eat breakfast!"

"What the fuck!? What's the time?"

" It's almost noon! I think you were very tired last night" Tazuna answered.

Naruto got up fast from his bed and dressed up. He went down and ate breakfast with each other. As Tazuna was going to go in the village, Naruto stopped him. "Old man, I'm sorry I can't stay longer , but I have to make a visit to Uzushiogakure."

"Hmm Uzushiogakure you say? That's in Whirlpool country. I have to tell you it's incredibly hard to get to Whirlpool Country. As the name says, it is surrounded by whirlpools and only with very powerful jutsus or experienced sailors.

"So how can I get to Whirlpool country? Are there any ships that go to Whirlpool Country?"

"Since Uzushio's destruction, the whole Whirlpool Country is empty and nobody goes there. Most of the people died , those who were left alive after the war , fled the island and live on the continent. The most interesting thing about that country is the fact that even though Kumo, Kiri and Iwa won the war and destroyed the village, they never got to enter the village."

"Really?! How is that possible?"

"Because of their special, powerful blood seals. Eventually after many useless tries , they gave up. Since you're going to Uzushiogakure , I think you're looking for something important. I guess you're an Uzumaki, right?"

"Yes. But how can I get there if there are no ships that go there?" asked a dissapointed Naruto.

"Well after you've done this much for this country , I can get you a boat and a few men"

"A boat is enough. I can handle myself" answered Naruto

"Ok, I'm going in the village to get you a boat" told Tazuna

"Thanks a lot! I'm coming too. I have to buy myself some clothes and some food. These clothes are quite old and make me be observed from a hundred miles." realized Naruto.

* * *

**Later at the North of Wave Country**

The whole village was standing in front of the ocean as Naruto , dressed in a version of his normal look , but with more black and a darker colour of orange (like his look in Naruto Shippuden). He also had a white cloak with concentric circles right in the middle of his back. Almost everyone was wondering why was he going in the direction of Uzushiogakure. Naruto who was most of the time with his back at the land, hadn't noticed the people of the village coming to see him. As he turned his back and saw all the men on the land looking at him , he widened his eyes in astonishment that they cared that much about him.

"Well... it's about the time... I should live now" he said.

"Naruto-niisan, why are you leaving so soon?"

"I have something to look for in Uzushiogakure"

"But you know in Uzushiogakure can get only those who are Uzumaki." told a villager.

Naruto smirked. " I am an Uzumaki" he said as the villagers widened their eyes and questioned what he said from the look he had.

"But you don't have red hair like the Uzumakis!" said a villager and the other nodded.

"_So the Uzumakis have red hair... Hmm not many people have red hair, so if I see any people with red hair they might be Uzumaki"_ he thought._"I_ guess I got the look from my dad" he said as he smiled.

"Who was your dad?" asked the villagers.

"Well... Yondaime Hokage" he said as everyone dropped their jaws on the ground. Their hero was the son of one of the most powerful shinobis that ever lived . Their hero was the son of a big hero.

"Bye all!"

"Bye Naruto!/Bye niisan" they all said as he began to sail away.

As he sailed away, he began again to feel nervous about the fact of seeing his mother village and was wondering what would he see there. He begged Kami to find at least something there not just ruins.

**After a few more hours **

" Aw fuck! What are those?!" he yelled as he froze right in that spot.

" _**Well brat, those brat are Whirlpools **_" Kyubi said.

" And how do I get through without being hurt by any of those?" he asked.

" _**You can use multiple rasengans with your clones **_" Kyubi answered.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **" naruto yelled and fourty clones appeared on the boat right next to him. Right that moment , he and the clones yelled in pain from the multiple vision, most of them disappearing. " WHAT THE FUCK ! I'm sharing vision with my clones!" He ordered them to close their eyes and to form every two clones a rasengan. He opened his eyes, being the only one with his eyes open and by sharing vision with his clones, they all knew were to jump. As the whirlpools faded against the power of the multiple rasengans, he reached the land. As he jumped on the land, his heart began beating faster and faster. However he did felt like this land was very familiar to him. It felt like he was home. He went through the dense forests. It looked like there were at least 20 years since anybody has entered the Whirlpool country. As he walked through the forest, he realized that the forest was becoming less and less dense. He finally reached the exit of the forest and the village came in his view. It was truly destroyed. From most of the buildings, the only thing that remained were small pieces. He walked to the entrance of the village and saw a large whirlpool sign on the ground. "_That must be the seal Tazuna was talking about. Kyubi what should I do now?"asked Naruto __**" Draw some blond on the Whirlpool. It's a blood seal, so if you're an Uzumaki, you will be allowed to get in the village" **_. Naruto did as Kyubi said and drew some blood on the seal. The Whirlpool began to glow for a few seconds and then faded away and he was allowed to enter the village. As he entered the village, the seal reappeared on the ground.

"Now where to?" asked Naruto

"_**I think you should go to the Uzukage tower.**_"

"Ok" said Naruto as he walked through the streets. Everywhere he looked he saw the symbol of whirlpool that was on his clothes and back in Konoha on the back of most of the chunin and jonin. "_I guess Uzushio and Konoha were allied. So why didn't Konoha help Uzushio?! " _he thought.

Soon, a big tower with a whirlpool symbol on it came into his view. It looked quite the same as the one back in Konoha. It looked like most of the attacks didn't reach this part of the village. He entered the tower. As he walked through the empty rooms of the tower , he remembered how the villagers of Wave country described the Uzumaki. "_Hmm , so they had red people. That brings me to the question 'How did my mother look like?'" _"Hey Kyubi,what are we even looking for?" " _**We are looking for the vault. I think you should go to the main room, maybe you find some clues about where is the vault there." **_Naruto nodded and entered the main room of the Uzukage tower. Everything was upside-down: The Uzukage's desk, a lot of papers, kunais and so on, but something caught Naruto's attention. On the spot where the desk would have normally been, there was a smaller version of the seal at the entrance of the village. He did the same thing as there and drew some blood on the seal and immediately a door behind the sofa opened showing some stairs leading to a room right under the one he was in. As he went down the stairs , the door closed behind him. As he stepped into the new room many, many shelves full of scrolls came into his view. In the center of the room was a small sofa and a little table with a little very old book that seemed to be a journal. As he sat on the sofa , he saw on the wall that was in the direction he came from the pictures of the previous Uzukages. They all had red hair. The first two had long red hair, and the last one looked a bit like him : they both had spiky hair and whisker marks. On the old book on the table was written: _"The journals of the Uzukages". _He opened the book and started reading. He read in the book about how Uzushio was founded by his clan, about the long lives the Uzumaki have, about how they all were very good at seals and so many other things like: very important missions, a few tries of other countries to destroy the village and so on. After a few hours, he reached the final notes of the third and the last Uzukage.

* * *

"_I can't believe Michi-san betrayed us. To help Iwa, Kumo and Kiri to enter our island and almost help the get past the seal that protects our village. Unforgivable! Our shinobi village might be destroyed, but I swear! No enemy will enter my village! Not even after my death! I hope that if the village was destroyed, a Uzumaki will still be able to enter this room and find this journal, maybe even Kushina … but I don't know. A message for the one who finds this journal: 'You have in this room every knowledge that was left by us (hopefully your clan). Use everything you have and you know to revive the village and the clan! Contact the Senjus and ask for their help also! In this room is a small scroll that is said to be left by Rikudou Sennin himself, we weren't able to read it, perhaps you need the rinnegan to read. _

_ The third and hopefully not the last Uzukage,_

_ Uzumaki __Naoki_

* * *

"So betrayed huh? They were betrayed …. That's the reason my clan doesn't exist anymore and the Uzumaki that still live don't even know about each other... I found a new big reason to live. I will rebuild the village! I will make it be the strongest of them all! I'll show them again why the Uzumaki were one of the most feared clans in the world! Don't worry Naoki! You won't be the last Uzukage! I will be the fourth! The best of all!_"_he promised.

* * *

**Unknown location**

"So someone found our journal... The Uzumaki will rise once more!" spoke Naoki and the two other people next to him nodded."

* * *

**Akatsuki base**

"Kisame, Itachi, so the Kyubi jinchuuriki died?" asked the leader.

"Yes Pain-sama" answered a cold Itachi. Even if he looked cold outside. He was really disappointed. "_Why Sasuke?! Killing a friend? I guess that's the result of the hatred I created. I guess I might have created a monster of Sasuke. I guess it wasn't the best idea ..." he thought._

"That might be a problem. We will see what should we do about that later. What about the other jinchuurikis?" asked the leader.

"Well, except the Nibi and Hachibi jinchuurikis, the others are hated by their villages, so they will be easy to kidnap" answered Kakuzu.

"Ok. In three years we will start" answered the leader.

* * *

Aaaand cut...

This might be the last _fast update_ I'm making. As I said, my short holiday came to an end, but I 'll try as hard as I can to update regularly.

'till next time!


	5. Chapter 5-A new group

Well here goes my fifth chapter … I didn't die, I just lost my self on the paths of life and saw a black cat... a scary blacky one...

Thanks a lot for your reviews!

_Italic thinking or quoting _

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu jutsu**

_**Demon speaking**_

_**thimond117**__Well, I am truly sorry about the update rate... The last month was fuckful.. The last weeks and the following two will be very hard for me, but as I said, I try to update as fast as I can. I'm not a fan of 'Let's vote' too , but I remember for example, in anime, at some point, Tsunade tried not to listen to what the elders were saying, and did a bad thing. Well, i really hate bashing too, I've had enough... You can rant if you want to :) _

Disclaimers (In chapter 3 I forgot to write the Disclaimers) : I don't own any of the Naruto characters that are both in anime/manga and my story.

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 5- A new group**

**With Naruto, in Uzushiogakure**

"Hmm .. wait a second! He did mention my mother's name "_I hope that if the village was destroyed, a Uzumaki will still be able to enter this room and find this journal, maybe even __Kushina__" __. So if this Kushina is my mother, I might be related to the Third Uzukage. And another thing, he did mention about "__a small scroll that is said to be left by Rikudou Sennin himself, we weren't able to read it, perhaps you need the rinnegan to read. __". Hmm, how does it look like?" Kyubi, who was listening to what the boy saying, remembered something : "__**Take the brat to Whirpool Country, in the Uzukage Mansion, in the Vault and tell him to search for a black scroll. Make sure he doesn't return to Konoha.**__" " ____**Hmm now I see..." **__thought Kyubi. "____**Brat, search for a black scroll. I think that's the scroll we're looking for." **_Naruto nodded and searched for a black scroll. Luckily for him, there was only one black scroll. As soon as he took the black scroll in his hand and opened it, the scroll turned white and the symbols that at first had no sense, turned into normal written Japanese.

* * *

_" ____So the time has come and the one that should open the scroll , opened it. I am Rikudou Sennin or as many people call me, Sage of the Six Paths. This scroll shows you the powers of the rinnegan and how to use them. To find about the Juubi, Sharingan and my story , you have to find the Naka Shinre. I was named the Sage of the Six Paths , because of the six different types of power I have. These six types are: 1. Deva Path; __2. Asura Path.3. Human Path. 4. Animal Path.5. Preta Path.6. Naraka Path. The __**Deva Path**__ grants you the ability to manipulate attractive __and repulsive__ forces with objects and people […] However, only a few people know that there a seventh path, called "Outer Path". I descovered this path only two years after defeating Juubi.____ With the Outer Path, you are able to control life and death by reviving the dead, bind and restrict foes, as well as create and control the Six Paths. So you can revive the dead ones and use them as bodies for your paths. 6 bodies for each path, leaving you for the 7th path. This last part of the scroll will help you understand how these paths work and will also help you master them, but it will take you years to ____master them. I suggest that you learn how to control the Outer Path, Shinra Tensei and ____Banshō Ten'in____ and find 6 bodies and make them learn their respective paths. This way it will take you less to master the Rinnegan's powers._

* * *

_"__Ok, so I'll do how Rikudou __Sensei __says, so I should go and find those 6 bodies. Hmm, I already have in mind the first 5, but the sixth? I'll have to find out later while retrieving the first 5."_

* * *

_**Time skip: **__**7**__** months**_

The last 6 months, Naruto learned how to control the Outer Path, Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in and learned the basics of the , he thought that it was the time for him to leave Uzushiogakure and retrieve the bodies for his paths. Little did he know about the things that were supposed to happen. " Kyubi, I think it's the right moment to leave and find the bodies. We'll use Uzushiogakure for training and Head Quarters for my actions."_ " ____**Hmph... So you're goin' to Konoha right? **__" _"Yeah and I need to hide my appearance, 'cause the villagers will still recognise me."_ "____**So I need to teach you this henge. Ok. Draw some blood on your left hand and use the handsign for Henge, but this time focus more chakra and think about the part of the body you want to change and how you want to change it.**__" _"Ok, let me try and see how it turns out." he said as he followed the steps and his hair changed its colour in red and then did the same thing , but changing his height. Now in the middle of the room was standing a tall long red-haired Uzumaki. "Hmm now that I changed my appearance , what name should I take? Hmm... yeah! I got it! I know the perfect name for me! I shall be Uzumaki Naoki, and to make the things look more credible, I shall use the third's Uzukage cloak and mask. The only problem would remain my voice, but I'll make it sound thicker." said Naruto as he exited the mansion with the appearance of the third Uzukage.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, these**__** 7**__**month**__**s in Konoha**_

Things haven't changed too much, except a few: a boy named Sai replaced Naruto's place, Kakashi started being even more late, Sasuke usually went with Kakashi to the Memorial Stone, although they both stayed a bit away from the stone, gazing at the ground in shame, Jiraiya paused writing Icha-Icha for the last months and abandoned searching Naruto, thinking that he was truly dead. The parties in the village still continued, especially on the 10th of October. The older shinobi looked in shame at the civilians, while a few anbu started guarding Naruto's appartment .

* * *

_**Back with Naruto**_

"It will pass some time until I come back here, so until next time Uzushiogakure! Your forth Uzukage will be back." Naruto said as he exited the Village. He started running through the dense forest leaving Uzushiogakure behind. Soon, after only fifteen minutes, he reached the cliff and found the boat in its place. He left Whirlpool Country and headed to Fire Country. He used the same method to escape the whirlpools with the rasengans and continued sailing towards Fire Country. He reached the border of the Fire Country at noon and continued running towards Konoha and at sunset he entered Otafuku Gai. "Hmm. I should sleep here tonight and spend the next day with information retrieving. I wonder what Konoha was up to while I was gone. " he said as he entered the village looking for a place where he could sleep.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Naruto was walking through the village full of people. It seemed like no one recognised his appearance, like almost everyone forgot about the Uzumaki, especially about Uzushiogakure and Naoki. "Everyone forgot so easily about the Uzumaki... especially Fire Country... They were allied... It so makes my blood boil..." Naruto said as he walked. He heard many people talk about the fact that the hokage announced the village about yondaime's son. "So Tsunade-obachan has announced everyone about my heritage. It seems that the villagers are too stubborn to believe that."___ "____**Did you even expect them to believe it? They are stupid enough to think that you are Kyubi himself not its host..**____" "Yeah... I know..." _thought Naruto sadly._ "I should go and complete th__e__ task so I can train and become stronger. Now that I __am a missing nin," _he said as he drew a scratch on his headband._"I will be an easy target for the ones who are looking for you Kyubi" he said as he started running towards Konoha._

* * *

_**Later near Konoha**_

_"Hmm... I have never seen it before. Over the village is a dome... and the chakra flowing through the dome goes back to... Ow fuck , I should have seen it/expected it... This is the ultimate form of security. Anything gets into or out of the village and has chakra is immediately seen. Now... how do I get in the village without being caught... Kyubi, any ideas?" "____**Brat this is a tough one... **____**I think I got it...What if you supress your chakra to the minimum and then henge into a bird?" **____"Ok...? But how do I supress my chakra?" "____**... I forgot you have the knowledge of a civilian... Try to send all your chakra in your stomach at the seal." **_Naruto nodded and did so_. "__**Henge!" **_he said as he transformed into a bird. He passed through the dome and landed in a tree. Imediatly several anbu members arrived at the place and searched for the chakra who passed through the dome, but they didn't notice anything except a few birds . Still on guard, they left the place searching for the intruder_. "We got through!" _Naruto said canceling the henge. Naruto started running through dark allies towards the cemetery.

As the sun was going down, a man alone in the cemetery could be seen searching for something. He created multiple clones and took five bodies from their respective tombs and ran in a forest near the graveyard. He put the bodies down and started to work. He created several rods and implated them in the first body, while his clones did the same thing. As he wanted to start the process of the using them as his paths, he felt a huge wave of killing intent. He looked in front of him and paled. He saw a ghost. Kyubi growled in his cage. In front of his cage was the one who sealed him, Shinigami himself._ " ____**What is Shinigami doing here?! What has the brat done?! **__"._ Naruto was shaking. "Wh-hh-hh-hh-o a-rr-e y-o-o-u?"asked Naruto_. "____**Ask Kyubi. He surely knows **__" _Naruto was now white. This ghost knew who he was._ "____**Oh... so he was the one who told me to make the braat go to Uzushiogakure**__ " thought Kyubi. "____**Of course I know! What do you expect from the great go**____**d**____** of death , Shinigami? **__" "THE DEATH GOD!? What's he doin' here … Is he mad about using their bodies?" "__**No boy. I'm actually glad you're using them. Especially the ones you just chose. So I will make you a gift. I shall give them their minds , memory and consciousness. **____**They will be again alive at about 2 hours after you finish making them your bodies.**____" _"REALLY? SO I WILL BE ABLE TO TALK WITH MY PARENTS?" yelled Naruto , who felt entirely happy for the first time in his life. "___** Oh boy... you sound like one of **____**those idiot banshee fangirls... **____" _"Excuse me Shinigami-sama ( At this Kyubi had his jaw on the ground. The brat was once in his life polite!) " bowed Naruto. Shinigami raised an eyebrow. _" ____**Kyubi, it seems that the brat did not know about the word polite until now. You are in deed special Namikaze Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Naruto. I shall leave now. As Shinigami I have a lot to do. I will see you again **____**for the sixth body**____**. Until then!**____" _said Shinigami as he faded away.

_"__WAAAAIT WHAAAAT?!__Did he actually say Uchiha?!____" _both Naruto and Kyubi thought at the same time. ___"____**I guess that explains how he got the rinnegan. The sage had to sons that founded two clans: Uchiha and Senju. One inhereted from his father the eyes and will of obtaining peace through power, while the other inhereted his physical power and will**____**of obtaining peace through love and understanding**__**. **____**You are an Uzumaki, who were distant relatives with the Senjus , so this way you are a Senju, but Uchiha...?! Maybe from your fath**____**er**__**'**__**s, **____**but I**____**'ll guess your parents will tell you about it. Now finish the process and go and find the Naka Shinre. By the way, there are two chakras aproaching fast. They will be here in five minutes.**____" _Naruto nodded and told the clones to move faster. Realising he hasn't got enough time he made the clones hide in the bushes as he stood in the graveyard facing the entrance, waiting for the two chakras to appear. He didn't wait too long as two Anbu appeared.

" Who are you and what are you doing here? " said the taller one.

…

…

…

" I am speaking to you! Answear! " he order, anger clear in his voice.

" Umm.. you were talking to me?" Naruto asked.

The two Anu sweatdropped. ' We've got a copy of Kakashi here' "Who are you and what are you doing here?" repeated the other anbu.

" As for who I am, my name is Uzumaki Naoki. As for what am I doing here? I think I am looking at my daughter's grave... Sad... My last sibling.. " the man with the cloak said.

The two anbu widened their eyes. ' He's talking about Kushina-sama! Is he really his father!?'

" You won't mind me borrowing her, do you? " he said mischeviously.

" Whaaat?"

Naruto vanished and appeared right behind them. "Guys, do you have any idea where can I find the Naka Shinre?" "Is he talking about the Uchiha's tablet?" said one of the anbu. "YOU IDIOT!" yelled the other anbu. Both of the fell to the ground with a rasengan in their back. "Sorry guys. Don't worry, I didn't kill you, after all I still want to protect Konoha" Naruto said as he went to the bushes where his clones finished the job. The clones puffed out of existence and he started running towards the Uchiha compound. He started searching through the lifeless compound. Suddenly a voice came behind him.

" Stop right there!" he froze in that spot knowing whose voice was. " What are you doing here in the Uchiha compound?" Sasuke asked.

" My my … still arogant you Uchihas..." the cloaked man mocked

" How dare you insult my clan!?"

The cloak man chuckled. "I have just realised that saying that, I have insulted myself"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "WHAAT!?Are you an Uchiha!?"

"As far as I am concerned to know, yes."

"You don't look like one! I don't believe you!" Sasuke seethed as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

" Trust me, I don't believe it either, but the one who told me, surely did not lie. Hmm, that's not the normal Sharingan." recognised the cloaked man.

" It's my Mangekyou Sharingan. To active it, I have done the most stupid thing in my life. " Sasuke said as shame could be seen in his eyes.

"_Such a sudden change in his personality. I am wondering what's he talking about..._ And that would be?" asked the man.

"Killing my best friend..." Sasuke said dropping his head in shame.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"_ "____Ow fuck, me and my big mouth!__" "____**Brat wait... Take him with you! He might be useful! I mean very useful...**__" "____Well... I____don__'____t know … You might be right... Well, I shall see...__"_

" Yeah him!" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow. "How do you know him? And again who are you?"

" My name is Uzumaki Naoki, the Sandaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure"

" Your name is Uzumaki too... Are you a clan?"

"Well... more exactly we were. I don't have enough time to talk about that. As for how do I know him, to find out we have to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" asked Sasuke.

"You have the chance to meet him and train with him in exchange for your leaving Konoha and giving me the Naka Shinre. Don't worry, it will still be yours, I only ask to give it to me long enough for me to read it and then I will give it back to you."

Sasuke thought about it. "_If he truly is an Uchiha he has the right of seeing the tablet, but more than sure, he won't be able to read it._"

" I have a few questions: 1. Why do I have to leave the village? 2. How do I know you are not lying?"

"First, this way you will be able to find out the truth about the brother. Second, simply, you don't. But think about it, I am alone, you have the Mangekyou, you can always leave."

"Hmm, fair enough. Now , let's leave fast until anyone notices." Sasuke said.

_"____**Playing the game called **__"____The pride of Uchiha__"____**? Good thinking brat. You made me proud**__" _Naruto could feel Kyubi smirking in his cage.

They left the village the same way Sasuke left the village 6 moths before.

* * *

_**Time skip, two hours**_

The cloak man was silent all the way and the silence made Sasuke feel ankward.

"Sasuke?"

"How do you know my name!?" "His voice is different now! It seems somehow familiar... Where have I heard this voice before?

"The time for me to respect the first part of the deal has come." he said as he took his mask offand dropped the henge.

" Y-y-y-o-o-ouu look lllike Narrruto!"

" Glad to see you again Sasuke-teme." he said with a smirk.

" You you you realllly are Nnnaruto! But how? What happened to your eyes?" asked Sasuke with his jaw on the ground. "Wait... What the ?! How is it that are you an Uchiha?!"

" Easy Sasuke! In order, yes I really am, I survived because of my eyes, I awakened the rinnegan and yes I am an Uchiha, I do not know how , I shall ask my parents as we meet them in ….5...4...3...2...1..." Naruto said as five people appeared.

As they reached the ground and walked behind Naruto, they suddenly started to shake. After a few seconds, they dropped to the widened his eyes realising who they were." I-i-i-impossible... Shodaime... Nidaime... Sandaime... Yondaime..." Sasuke was close to fainting.

"Yeah... for the moment, they are just mindless bodies, but they soon should start to talk." told Naruto as he sat down.

" Aaargh... wh... wha...what haaappend Minato?" groaned Kushina.

At this point Sasuke fainted.

" I..i..i have got no idea... The last thing I remember is sealing Kyubi... By the way... Where is our son!?" told Minato.

" Right here tou-san." told Naruto calmly.

" That is not possible! My baby was just born! My son has blue eyes!" yelled Kushina.

" You look like Naruto-kun except the whisker marks." told Hiruzen.

" Hiruzen-sama? You are here too?" asked Minato.

" Yes Hiruzen is here. Me and Hashirama are also here." told an emotionless Tobirama.

"What!? All the Hokages?" yelled in surprise Hashirama.

" Hmm... Those eyes... are the rinnegan. I think this has something to do with the fact that we are alive." told Tobirama. " Wait! We all have the rinnegan! I think we are under his control. Is this one of the powers of the eyes of the Sage?"

" Let me explain. But first, Old Man, you hurt me... You didn't recognise me..." teased Naruto with his genuine smile.

" You...you... you really are Naruto-kun!" said Hiruzen with his eyes widened. " He really is your son! But I don't have any idea how he gained the rinnegan."

" How many years have passed since we died?" asked a saddened Minato.

"13 years tou-san... 13 damned years..." he said, a single tear leaving his eyes. " But first let me tell you my story so you can answer your own question.

As they all sat down, Naruto started his started his story , but not before Sasuke woke up. He told them how the villagers hated him, how he never had friends, about the mobs that beat him util he was half-dead, how they refused to sell him anything, or sell him expired food at double price, except Ichiraku, how they all glared at him, how he was neglected everywhere, and so on.

" I ..i...i can'tbelieve! Naruto suffered this much? I thought my life was the worst... He truly got the short stick..." thought Sasuke in shame.

Kushina was close to crying. " Naruto you have suffered this much … I am so sorry for this..." said Kusina. Minato was gazing in shame at the ground, Hashirama was thinking about how the village has changed that much since his death, while Hiruzen was blaming himself for his huge mistakes.

" Kaa-san, don't worry. I'm not stupid... I know you had your reasons and now to continue my story..." he said as he started telling them about team seven, about Kakashi's lateness (Minato and Kushina smiled as they remembered Kakashi's genuine lateness and porn reading). He told them about the chunin exams and made a pause so that the Sandaime Hokage would tell about Orochimaru and his fight and about his atempt of destroying Konoha. After that, Naruto told about how Sasuke tried to leave the village, about how he apparently died, how he was a step away from death and awoke rinnegan.

"So you awoke the rinnegan on the verge of death..." said Tobirama.

"Yep..." he answered as he continued with the story up to the present. "Now, I think we should get moving." told Naruto as he stood up.

"Where to?" asked Hashirama.

"Uzushiogakure" answered Naruto.

"So you hate Konoha and want to destroy it..." said Tobirama.

"Not really. I hate the foolish civilians that despite knowing the truth can't get rid of their hatred. In deed, I won't return to Konoha, at least not soon. Still, I will help them from the shadows. We'll form a little group. Our purpose will be obtaining true peace. We'll have to hide. Sasuke, we'll find the truth about Itachi, I guess the Old Man here can tell us the truth about him, right Old Man?" Hiruzen shivered slightly and sighed. He knew he'll have to confess, but he hoped that not so soon. "Yes, Naruto-kun.." he answered saidly.

"Now, Sasuke, do you want to stay with us?"

"Well... I don't know what to say... I think I've got nothing to lose... Wait a second, again, how is it that you're an Uchiha?" asked a curious Sasuke.

"Yeah, why tou-san? I know the Uzumakis were closely related to the Senjus, so that's why I'm a Senju and an Uzumaki. But why I'm also an Uchiha?"

"Well, I guess one of my parents was an Uchiha, or related to an Uchiha. They never told me anything about it. By the way Naruto, when we'll get in Uzushiogakure, I'll tell you the truth about what really happened 13 years ago." told Minato

"Ok. Now, Sasuke back to my question, do you want to stay with us?"

"Ok.. fine. I'll stay with you. You're an Uchiha so we might be relatives."

"Ok. Since the thing are set. From today on, I will be Uzumaki Naoki, the third Uzukage. Sasuke choose your name."

But before Sasuke could say anything, Tobirama said: "Kagami Uchiha. He was a member of my squadron, who had one of the strongest will of fire I could have ever seen."

"Wait... I think I heard that name somewhere... I got it! He was Uchiha Shisui's dad." realised Hiruzen.

"Shisui was Itachi's best friend. Wait! You all get to be Kage's! Why can't I too?!" asked Sasuke.

"Kagami would have been the third Hokage if he hadn't died along with me." Tobirama answered sadly.

"Ok... fine... I'll be Kagami Uchiha."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's base**_

"So Sasuke fled from Konoha... exactly when I was going to get him..." said angrily Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, I heard he awaked the Mangekyou." told Kabuto.

"I-i-impossible... We've got to get him as soon as possible! He'll soon get as strong as his brother, Itachi... I can't believe it. The last pair of sharingan is slipping through my hands... I already failed with Itachi... Sasuke-kun, don't be afraid. Your eyes will still be mine!" Orochimaru said as he started laughing evily.

* * *

Well, that's it for today... it seems that it doesn't matter how I try, I can't make the Chapters longer.

In the last 2 chapters, I've tried my best not to overpower Naruto. A fanfiction who has a smart/ dark/powerful character tends to overpower that character and if that happends, either the story becomes boring, either finishes too fast.

alexandruvful:___ I really can't wait for the Champions League final tonight! I hope Bayern Munchen will win_!

Naruto:___ Heh, like that would really even happen... Dortmund will clearly win!_

alexandruvful:___ Fuck you! I swear! If Dortmund wins, I'll pair you with Sasuke!_

Naruto:___ Oh no... You wouldn't! _

alexandruvful: ___**And Naruto came behind Sasuke and kissed him on his neck...**_

Naruto:___ NO! NO! NO!_

alexandruvful:___ Hehe... You better pray to Kami or who you believe in that Bayern wins..._

'ntil next time!


End file.
